


To Sleep

by cr8zymommy



Series: Drabble and Shorts Collection [6]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:25:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cr8zymommy/pseuds/cr8zymommy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Derek/Spencer moment on the jet</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Sleep

“Would you just be quiet and get over here already?” Spencer said with exasperation. He rolled his eyes and gestured to the spot beside him on the couch. When Derek looked around the jet, Spencer had to resist a sigh of annoyance. “Seriously, Derek. Everyone is asleep and even if they weren’t, I’ve told you before, this isn’t a big deal. Now are you going to stay over there and fidget and stress or are you going to come over here and let yourself relax in a way you _know_ will help you?”

Derek raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend, but he was getting up and moving toward the couch. “You know, you’re awfully bossy sometimes, kid.”

“Only when you’re being ridiculous.” He shot back. The love in his eyes softened the words. “There’s no shame in letting your partner take care of you a little. You know it helps and I know it helps and you’re in desperate need of something to calm you down. I don’t see the big deal about it or this incessant need you have to keep this secret from the others. There is nothing for you to be ashamed of.”

Even as he settled on the couch, Derek was shrugging. “I’m not ashamed, baby boy. I just, I don’t feel the need to provide anyone with reasons to make fun of me.”

Spencer looked at him for a moment before giving in and sighing again. He brought a hand up, taking hold of Derek’s head and pulling on him until Derek was lying in his lap. Then he let his fingers stroke over his bare scalp, lightly scratching at the skin in the way he knew his lover enjoyed. “If anyone makes fun of you for it, they’ll have to answer to me. Now, quit being so ludicrous about this and hush.”

He waited a moment to see if Derek would say anything more. When Derek only shifted, adjusting more in his lap and getting comfortable on the couch, Spencer nodded firmly. Then he sang in a low, warm tenor, his hand continuing its stroking.

_Dark is the night_

_I can weather the storm_

_Never say die_

_I've been down this road before_

_I'll never quit_

_I'll never lay down, mm_

_See I promised myself that I'd never let me down_

_[1] - I'll never give up_

_Never give in_

_Never let a ray of doubt slip in_

_And if I fall_

_I'll never fail_

_I'll just get up and try again_

_Never lose hope_

_Never lose faith_

_There's much too much at stake_

_Upon myself I must depend_

_I'm not looking for place or show_

_I'm gonna win_

_No stopping now_

_There's still a ways to go, oh_

_Someway, somehow_

_Whatever it takes, I know_

_I'll never quit, no no_

_I'll never go down, mm, mm_

_I'll make sure they remember my name_

_A hundred years from now_

_[Repeat 1]_

_When it's all said and done_

_My once in a lifetime will be back again_

_Now is the time_

_To take a stand_

_Here is my chance_

_That's why I'll..._

_[Repeat 1]_

_Mmm, I'm gonna win_

When he quietly let the last lyric fade away, Spencer felt the last of the tension drain from Derek’s body. He could feel the steady, even breathing that said he was sound asleep. Satisfied, Spencer bent and kissed his temple before settling back in his seat, his one hand still moving lightly over Derek’s scalp. That was when he noticed all the eyes that were watching him.

Like he’d told Derek, there was nothing to be ashamed of with this. So he didn’t flinch under their gazes, though he did flush a little, but he met their eyes and smiled lightly. Emily was turned around in her seat, her arm resting on the back and her chin on her arm. “Don’t let us stop you.” She said. “You’ve got a beautiful singing voice, Reid.”

That compliment brought on the expected blush. “Thanks.” Still flushing, he closed his eyes and leaned his head back, ignoring the chuckles from his friends. There was nothing to be ashamed of, but he couldn’t help being just slightly embarrassed. Even so, he smiled to himself. It felt good to be able to help the one he loved. To know that there was something he could do for him that no one else could. If all it cost him was a little bit of embarrassment, well, he considered it worth it.


End file.
